Euris Testidar
''"He... Doesn't talk much" - Esper Halidin speaks of Euris Testidar as his craft, the "So Much for Subtle" flies overhead.'' At a Glance The enagmatic Eladrin Euris Testidar was a decorated Admiral in the Pallanaise navy and the leader of the Sunshine Offensive aboard his craft "So Much for Subtle". A veteran of flights into the Astral Sea, Testidar was a cold and emotionally distant sailor who vowed retribution on the gods due to a rumoured tragedy in his history. History One of the few Eladrin to explore The Astral Sea, Euris Testidar was an experienced pilot in his middle-years. Taking to the sky with his fiancee and mentors, Euris Testidar braved the torrential skies that connected to the skyward realm of the Gods. When Euris and his close compatriots took to the sky in an attempt to scout the fabled Astral Sea, they did so in experimental two-person airships. Able to crack through the veil into the divine world, they were battered by the fierce cosmic winds and torrential storms. Withstanding the arcing bolts of lightning and blinding hurricanes, Euris and his companions stumbled headlong into the heavens, barely able to see their way out of the storm. Upon enering the Astral Sea, Euris and his companions would fatefully stumble headlong into the body of a giant beast. Euris' mentors collided headlong with the giant creature, destroying their ship and killing them on impact. Attempting the dodge the beast, Euris and his fiancee's craft struck the edge of the beast's hide and began to spiral out of control. As Euris' craft spun he catch the massive eye of the beast, completely oblivious to the destruction it had caused (or arrogantly beyond it, Euris would later feel). Turning to check on his fiancee, Euris' eyes widened with horror as he saw the flapping belt-buckles twisting in the wind where she should be. Thrown from the craft due to the glancing impact, Euris remained moot as his ship plummeted out of The Astral Sea. Age of Adventure Beyond believe, Euris survived the encounter in the skies and returned to Pallanaise where he worked his way up through the Republic's Navy. Founding the Sunshine Offensive, Euris longed to return to The Astral Sea for a second encounter with the beast. The Sunshine Offensive Successfully wrangling a clutch of Dragon's eggs, Euris pressed the Offensive deeper into the Astral Sea in search of Bahamut. Capturing a clutch of Dragon's eggs, Euris had them retrofitted to serve as small thermonuclear devices and the ace-in-the-hole against the Dragon God. Finding his quarry, the Sunshine Offensive launched their payload against the behemoth Bahamut. Successful, at first, the airship armada was quickly scattered by the deity and his champion Kalryni during a fierce counterattack that destroyed the Sporadic Onslaught, I Saw i First, and We Broke the Last One. Thrown into disarray, the fleet began to scramble with the Githyanki on a collision course with the Abundance of Apocalypse. Refusing to admit defeat, Euris drew his sword and guided the ''So Much For Subtle ''on a collision course with the Dragon God as the last observers plummeted out of the Astral Sea. Idiots, Dreamers, and Dragons It would later be discovered that Euris had survived his encounter with Bahamut, emerging victorious. Returning to Pallanaise, Euris was greeted as a hero and celebrations were held in his name until the appearance of Sonngrand and a brood of Blue, Blue, and Red Dragons. Assaulting Pallanaise and crippling its airfields, Sonngrand sought revenge on Euris, destroying his neighborhood in Pallanaise before sitting atop the Eladrin's ruined home as a challenge of power. Beckoning Euris to turn himself over, Sonngrand remained seated in dragon-occupied Palanaise. When he attempted to rally heroes to his aide, Euris' own honor-guard were convinced to turn on their master by one of his former lieutenants, Janus. Binding Euris, Janus and Fortune's Triad turned Euris over to Sonngrand who pierced the Eladrin's spine, crippling his spinal column, before dragging him into dragonfire and a slow agonizing death. With Euris dead, Sonngrand and the rest of the Dragons abandoned Pallanaise for the homes of Drak. Category:Eladrin